Room Service
by ejzah
Summary: While Deeks is away for a seminar, Kensi drops by for a surprise visit. Rated M. No spoilers.


A/N: Could be set in the last couple seasons or the upcoming one. Time isn't super important. If you don't prefer the smut, you might want to click back. Turned out a bit more graphic than I originally intended.

* * *

Deeks sighed and flicked through the 20 or so channels he'd already been through five times before in the last hour. There was absolutely nothing on, unless he wanted to watch some badly produced ghost stories, Little House reruns, or the weather channel.

He tossed the remote onto the other side of his queen sized bed and dropped back onto the two pillows he'd stacked up with an artless flop. Gloomily, he glanced around the cramped hotel room that would be his home for the next 7 days. In glorious hot and humid Tucson, Arizona.

He supposed it wasn't so bad-he'd certainly been in far worse places throughout his life-but he really didn't want to be here right now.

It had all started a few weeks ago, when some higher up at NCIS had decided to send Deeks for a 10 day long workshop focusing on undercover work. The course was being taught be some ex-CIA legend and Sam had actually sounded a little jealous when Hetty had announced Deeks was the lucky recipient.

Personally, Deeks would gladly have let his coworker take his place. Hetty had been insistent though, (he had a distinct suspicion that she'd instigated the whole thing) claiming that Deeks would benefit from the training the most.

Deeks and the other thirty or so agents and cops in attendance had been split into groups and spent the last three days reviewing undercover techniques. Some of the information had been useful, but most of it felt like an unnecessary review to Deeks. Tomorrow they were finally supposed to work on creating an original covers with input from the group. He was actually looking forward to that a tiny bit. It still didn't make up for being away from home and Kensi for so long. Not to mention in a hotel room with a bunch noisy newlyweds and college kids down the hall.

Deeks was working himself into a solid funk when there was an unexpected nock on the door. He got up, muttering to himself, and peered through the peephole. Kensi stood on the other side, hands casually folded in front of her as she slowly rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Kensi," he said with a mixture of surprise, suspicion and burgeoning joy as he yanked the door open. "You're supposed to be getting drunk with the Tiffanys." She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets, as though it wasn't strange that she'd just popped up several hundred miles from where she was supposed to be

"I cancelled," she said nonchalantly, slipping under his arm as he continued to stare at her in bewilderment.

"Why, did something happen?" Kensi didn't answer right away as she gave the room a quick once over. Based on her calm demeanor, Deeks didn't think it could be anything too bad, but he still was concerned.

"Yes. I was lonely," she said simply. Deeks grinned at her easy confession, already feeling a little happier than he had two minutes ago.

"I missed you too, but it's only been three days," he couldn't resist pointing out.

"80 hours actually," she corrected him and then pressed her index finger to his lips, cutting off his response. He raised an eyebrow as she looped her free arm around his neck and then replaced her finger with her lips.

Deeks' hands dropped to Kensi's hips as the kiss deepened and he groaned quietly.

"Baby, I'm pretty sure this violates a whole bunch of rules." Kensi sighed and ran her nose over his cheek.

"Mm, when have we ever paid attention to the rules?" she asked in a low, husky tone. Deeks felt his face split into a wide grin and tugged on Kensi's belt loops, bringing their hips together. Kensi came willingly, her curves fitting perfectly against the firmer lines of his body.

"I mean, I'm sure there's been a couple times," he whispered, slipping the tips of his fingers under the hem of her shirt. He touched her warm skin for one brief, tantalizing second before Kensi took a step back, shaking her head playfully.

"Uh-uh," she said, pushing Deeks' hands down to his sides when reached for her again. She reached up and kissed him gently while she slowly guided him back towards the bed. He allowed her to push him down and swallowed harshly as she straddled his lap. "I thought about this the entire way here."

His hands had once again found a resting place on her hips and he squeezed them through the thick layer of denim. Kensi closed her eyes briefly and let out a contented sigh. When she opened them again, her pupils were larger than before and glittered with desire.

One of her hands tangled in his hair as she shifted forward and ground down on the beginnings of his erection. Deeks let out a gasping laugh, his hips arching upward, seeking more of that delicious pressure.

Kensi stilled him with a light touch of her hand.

"Don't move," she instructed softly. Deeks complied, keeping his hands clamped tightly on her hips, but otherwise staying as still as he could. His entire body was tense with ever increasing arousal. After what seemed like an eternity, Kensi leaned in and kissed his neck.

She followed the vein, now beating quickly beneath his skin, with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh my god, Kensi!" he gasped out as she suddenly clamped her mouth directly over the pulse and sucked hard. His hips rocked up twice without his volition but at least this time Kensi didn't stop him. Kensi pulled back, wearing a satisfied grin as she admired her work.

"Now you'll have something to remind you of me tomorrow." Deeks laughed breathlessly and admitted,

"I don't think I'll be able to think about anything else for the rest of the week."

"Good," Kensi said, sounding extremely satisfied with herself. She smoothed her hands down the front of his shirt, fingering the smooth buttons. He hadn't bothered changing out of his dress shirt and pants (the least formal option according to the seminar's dress code) and now he was glad.

Kensi slipped the first button free with exquisite slowness, pulling the collar back from his neck and placing a kiss over the newly revealed spot. She continued this pattern until all the buttons were undone and a trail of fire was left in the wake of her kisses. His erection was achingly hard now, pressed tightly between the layers of their pants.

Spreading the shirt wide open, Kensi trailed her fingers down his stomach and then carefully eased his arms from the sleeves. She relieved him of his pants with the same gentle thoroughness. When he was sitting in just his boxer briefs, breathing heavily, Kensi leaned back and palmed his erection, her expression thoughtful.

"I'm impressed, you didn't go commando today," she commented, the slight catch in her voice the only sign that she was as affected by this as him.

"I'll do it tomorrow if you take off your shirt," he promised rashly. Kensi's head popped up, her eyes gleaming and a second later her V-neck was flying across the room.

It took all Deeks' effort not to reach out and touch the swells of her breasts. She was wearing one of his favorite bras too, a royal blue, lacy thing that took her already amazing boobs to extraordinary levels. Kensi heaved in a couple purposely deeps breaths which pushed her boobs up past the edges of her bra to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of nipple.

He licked his lips and Kensi took pity on him, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, which she tossed in the same direction as her shirt. Deeks shifted restlessly beneath her but otherwise didn't move. Her full breasts, nipples a deep red and erect, were just a few inches from his face. It was torture and he didn't know if hated it or loved it.

"Go ahead," Kensi urged him, moving his hand to her waist to clarify. Deeks let out a sigh of relief and gratefully cupped a breast in each hand. With a groan, Kensi arched into his touch. Her hands clamped briefly on his thighs before they moved to the back of his head, grasping two handfuls of hair in a nearly painful grip. She pressed her lips to his in a needy, desperate kiss and began rocking against him in an unsteady rhythm.

All the while, Deeks continued to gently knead her breasts, surging against her with sharp thrusts of his hips.

Figuring that the hands-off portion of the evening was over, Deeks lowered one hand and clumsily tugged at the front of Kenis's jeans. His efforts were impeded by their refusal to move apart, but eventually he managed to pop the button open and Kensi helped him shove the material down her legs along with her underwear.

By the time they were both completely naked, Deeks' entire body was trembling and his dick throbbed. He actually jerked when Kensi slid her shockingly warm core across the length of his shaft.

Kensi grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly as together they aligned his erection with her core and she slowly eased onto him. His breath caught in his throat and she sank down, taking him completely.

"Deeks," she shouted as he made an equally loud, but unintelligible sound. Her stomach trembled against his, the muscles quaking and flexing. He pressed his palm to her back, needing to ground himself.

Kensi looped her legs around his back, bringing their bodies that much closer together, and started easing up and down him in slow, even strokes. She was exquisitely tight and warm and he released another low groan as he matched her rhythm with deep thrusts.

"Yes, baby. Just like that," she urged him on. Deeks made the next thrust harder and she dropped her head on his shoulder as her core fluttered gently around him.

"Oh my god," he repeated. He grasped the back of Kensi's neck, pressing their foreheads together, his breaths uneven and shallow as he rasped, "Kens, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Good," she breathed out, grinning slightly before she kissed him again, dragging his lower lip between her teeth. Deeks retaliated by grabbing her butt and angling her body so every thrust brought his pelvis in direct contact with her clit.

Kensi started to flutter around him in earnest now and seemingly determined to take him with her, she clamped her internal muscles around him as she continued to ease up and down his length.

He came with a strangled groan, his muscles straining as continued pumping his hips with as much coordination as he could. Kensi pulled his head down on her shoulder, the gesture one of comfort even as she sought out her own orgasm.

Deeks reached between them, pressing his thumb directly over her clit. He grinned with exhausted triumph as Kensi clenched around him, her entire body shuddering while she called out his name.

They collapsed on the bed, a tangled mess of discarded clothes, sheets, and limbs. Kensi was wrapped around him and didn't seem in any hurry to change her current position. Deeks pushed a handful of hair out of her eyes and asked, his breathing still uneven,

"Are you ok?" Kensi nodded, her eyes slipping closed for a second.

"Uh-huh. Totally worth the 8 hour trip."

"Maybe you could stick around for the rest of the week," he suggested. "The room service menu has cheesecake and if we get bored, I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time." Chuckling, Kensi patted his chest while she shifted around into a more comfortable position.

"Believe me when I say I would love to, but unfortunately Hetty decided this would be the perfect time for me to provide some hands-on training for a couple of new agents," Kensi said ruefully. "But, I don't have to be back until Monday afternoon so we have all of tomorrow evening together. And I bought some new lingerie before I left this morning, so maybe you can help me try them on."

"God, I love you," Deeks said fervently, burying his nose in Kensi's disheveled hair.

"Love you too," she murmured sleepily.


End file.
